fallout_gravel_pitfandomcom-20200216-history
Vault 69
Vault 69 is a Vault-Tec vault located in the Motor City Wasteland. In 2287, it is still inhabited and almost always sealed, except under special circumstances. Background When the bombs fell and the doors sealed on Vault 69, it was home to a thousand occupants; 999 of the world's brightest women, and one man of low to moderate intelligence. Everyone knew the vaults were meant to preserve humanity for generations and this was a shock. The man was ecstatic to be the sole forebearer of the vault's future population; the women were less than enthusiastic about the idea. One man could not sire children with all of them. The logistics alone made it improbable for supplementing the vault population. Besides, no one particularly wanted to breed with this somewhat dimwitted man. A group of the vault's doctors approached the Overseer with a solution. They could repurpose some of the equipment in the rather extensive medical clinic, generously provided by Vault-Tec, to create an "extractor" to mechanically extract necessary fluids from the man, then impregnate the vault via artificial insemination. This would ensure that humanity would be preserved in the vault. The Overseer had only one directive from Vault-Tec: to keep the vault going and preserve the population through future generations by any means necessary. The vault had a vote without the man's knowledge, and it was decided this would be the best course of action. The man was lured to the clinic under the guise of a medical check-up before breeding could begin. The poor fool never saw the extractor coming until it was too late. He did not survive the process. Thus, the vault could create a new generation of children. The children were all from the same father, and the dwellers knew his sons and daughters inbreeding would lead to problems in the population. A decision was made to only carry the females to term and to terminate any pregnancies carrying males. Men were largely responsible for the atomic wasteland above their heads and the women thought they could create a more peaceful, idyllic society in the vault. And when the new generation of girls were grown, they could lure a male from the wastes into the vault and extract what they need to keep the vault going. This idea didn't sit well with everyone. Some mothers reluctantly gave up their unborn sons and were heartbroken at the loss, but this significance would be lost on future generations. 210 years later, the vault is still operational, preserving life at all costs as Vault-Tec dictated. But it is a cold, passionless society. The dwellers here have never had fathers or sons, brothers or boyfriends. The idea of romantic love is completely foreign to them. The only time they've ever glimpsed a male is when one is lured in once a generation. In 2287, the Prisoner encounters June, the Overseer's daughter, being harassed by raiders in an abandoned warehouse. After saving her life, June calls the Prisoner a fine specimen and pleas for his help. She says she comes from a vault full of women who need a man's help furthering the vault's population. The Prisoner happily agrees and June leads him into the warehouse's basement, where Vault 69 is hidden. Upon entry, the Overseer happily greets the Prisoner and thanks him for helping. The Prisoner immediately notices many of the young women starting at him, some smiling, some giggling. The Overseer says the Prisoner needs a medical exam in the clinic before breeding can commence, but encourages him to first venture into the vault and meet with some of the prospective mothers. If he's inquisitive enough, the Prisoner may realize something is off in the vault and avoid the extractor. And maybe, just maybe, the Prisoner can teach June what love means. Trivia * According to the Fallout Bible, of the one thousand people who entered, there was only one man in Vault 69. * The vault and many of the themes are inspired by the A Boy and His Dog series of narratives by Harlan Ellison, which was one inspiration for the original Fallout. Category:Vaults Category:Locations Category:Fallout: Detroit Category:Fallout: Detroit Locations